interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Launch
English Alternative spellings * lanch Etymology From , , another form of , French , from . Pronunciation * , , * , , * * Verb # To throw, as a lance or dart; to hurl; to let fly; to take off, propel with force #*: launch the space shuttle, launch a ship # To strike with, or as with, a lance; to pierce. #*: Launch your hearts with lamentable wounds. - Edmund Spenser # To cause to move or slide from the land into the water; to set afloat; as, to launch a ship. #*: With stays and cordage last he rigged the ship, And rolled on levers, launched her in the deep. - Alexander Pope # To send out; to start (one) on a career; to set going; to give a start to (something); to put in operation. #: launch a son in the world #: launch a business project or enterprise. #*: All art is used to sink episcopacy, and launch presbytery in England. - Eikon Basilike # To move with force and swiftness like a sliding from the stocks into the water; to plunge; to make a beginning; as, to launch into the current of a stream; to launch into an argument or discussion; to launch into lavish expenditures. #*: Launch out into the deep, and let down your nets for a draught. - Luke 5:4 #*: He Spenser launches out into very flowery paths. - Matthew Prior #* 1969, Maya Angelou, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, ch. 23: #*: My class was wearing butter-yellow pique dresses, and Momma launched out on mine. She smocked the yoke into tiny crisscrossing puckers, then shirred the rest of the bodice. Translations * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: , , , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Japanese: * Russian: , * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Dutch: , * Finnish: laskea vesille * Latin: * Dutch: , * Estonian: , , * Finnish: lanseerata, tuoda markkinoille * : lancer * : lanzar Noun # The act of launching. # The movement of a vessel from land into the water; especially, the sliding on ways from the stocks on which it is built. (Compare: to splash a ship.) # The boat of the largest size and/or of most importance belonging to a ship of war, and often called the "captain's boat" or "captain's launch". # A boat used to convey guests to and from a yaucht. # An open boat of any size powered by steam, naphtha, electricity, or the like. (Compare Spanish lancha.) Derived terms * launching ways * captain’s launch See also * barge * boat * ship’s boat * yacht Translations * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Japanese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: vesillelasku * Estonian: * Finnish: vesillelasku Anagrams * * nuchal Category:English ergative verbs et:launch el:launch fa:launch fr:launch io:launch it:launch kn:launch hu:launch ml:launch ja:launch fi:launch sv:launch ta:launch te:launch vi:launch zh:launch